Sé feliz
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Él la amaba por encima de todas las cosas, y lo seguiría haciendo a pesar del tiempo. Pero también sabía aceptar las derrotas. Y si no podía darle lo que necesitaba, al menos quería que ella fuera feliz. Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para: Marydc26.


**_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Yo no gano nada con esto._**

_**Para el intercambio**_** _"Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para... ¡Marydc26!_**

**_De las tres peticiones que había, me decidí rápidamente por la tercera, simplemente porque las otras dos parejas no me inspiran mucho. Así que esto es lo que ha salido. Mary, espero que se parezca al menos un poco a lo que querías. A los demás, espero que también os guste._**

**_Como último aviso, debo puntualizar que obviamente, me he tenido que inventar muchos nombres para los personajes. Espero que no me matéis si os parecen muy feos._**

* * *

**Sé feliz**

* * *

—Os iré llamando por orden alfabético, y así como os llame, os sentáis en el siguiente asiento vacío. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señorita—respondió a coro la multitud de niños de cinco años.

—Perfecto. Entonces empezamos con Abernathy, Haymitch. Vamos, siéntate aquí.

Un niño salió del medio del grupo, y se sentó donde le indicaba la profesora, al frente de la clase. La mujer pronunció otro nombre, y segundos después una niña menuda y morena estaba sentada junto al otro, compartiendo pupitre en la primera fila.

Los nombres se fueron sucediendo y él empezó a ponerse nervioso. Su turno no llegaba. ¿Por qué había tantos niños? ¿Cuándo iba a tocarle a él?

—Mellark, Noah.

¡Ahí estaba su nombre, por fin! Caminó con alivio hasta el lugar que la profesora le indicaba, en la tercera fila. Se sentó y dejó la mochila nueva a sus pies, y acababa de comenzar a preguntarse quién iba a ser su compañero de pupitre cuando la maestra anunció otro nombre:

—Millner, Violet.

Era una niña de ojos azules y pelo rubio. Se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—¿De verdad te llamas Noah? Es un nombre muy raro.

Noah arrugó la nariz, molesto. ¿Pero quién se creía esa niña para meterse con su nombre? ¡Como si el suyo fuera muy común!

—Pues tú tienes nombre de flor—replicó él.

—Sí, y es precioso.

Noah no supo qué decir a eso. Jo, si la niña tenía razón.

—Pues Noah no es feo.

—Yo he dicho que es raro. No que sea feo.

Noah la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero Violet solo sonreía. No sabía si se estaba riendo de él o de verdad lo decía en serio.

—¿De verdad?

La niña soltó una risita.

—Pues claro. Noah me gusta. ¿Amigos?

Violet le tendió la mano, y Noah dudó. Era una niña de lo más rara, pero parecía simpática. Y sonreía mucho. Alguien que sonreía así no podía ser malo.

—Amigos—repitió Noah, estrechando la mano de Violet.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, y Noah descubrió que por algún extraño motivo, él también estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Habían pasado más de diez años desde el día en el que Noah habló por primera vez con Violet. Y desde aquel día, apenas hubo alguno en el que no hablaran.

Su amistad había ido creciendo con el paso de los años, igual que ellos. Había ido madurando poco a poco, y pasaron de ser aquellos niños que correteaban por la escuela entre carcajadas a ser aquellos adolescentes que podrían pasar horas charlando en las mesas del comedor escolar.

Su grupo lo completaban otras tres personas: las gemelas Donner, Maysilee y Madeleine, dos chicas tan idénticas que eran casi imposibles de distinguir, y Walter Undersee, un muchacho alto e inteligente que había sido el delegado de su clase desde que Noah podía recordar. Oh, y también era su mejor amigo. Y el único que sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Violet Millner.

Ese día estaban los cinco sentados en su mesa habitual del comedor, como siempre. Estaban riendo a carcajadas gracias a Maysilee y a una de sus perfectas imitaciones de personajes televisivos del Capitolio, cuando Noah se fijó en lo guapa que estaba Violet cuando se reía.

Los ojos se estrechaban, su sonrisa parecía iluminar el mundo, y su risa era como música celestial. Incluso cuando Violet se tapó la boca con una mano para intentar detener unas carcajadas que ya estaban durando demasiado, Noah siguió embobado mirándola…

—¿Estás bien, Noah?

La pregunta de Madeleine le devolvió rápidamente a la realidad. Su amiga le miraba divertida, como si supiera algo que a él se le estaba escapando. Y es que probablemente lo sabía, porque a pesar de que intentaba ser lo más disimulado posible, era incapaz de contenerse.

Maldita sea, el mundo entero debía saber lo mucho que le gustaba Violet.

El mundo entero excepto Violet, por supuesto.

—Sí, claro—respondió él, unos segundos más tarde de lo normal—. Ese último bocado, que no me ha sentado muy bien.

—Ya, ahora lo llaman problemas digestivos—replicó Maysilee en tono mordaz, y ella y Madeleine estallaron en carcajadas.

Walter le dirigió una tímida sonrisa de disculpa por el comportamiento de su novia, y besó a Maysilee tras susurrarle algo al oído.

Porque claro, Walter hacía seis meses que había conseguido declararse a Maysilee, pero él había sido simplemente incapaz de decirle a Violet que le gustaba.

—Cuando hayáis acabado de reíros de los problemas alimentarios de Noah—intervino entonces con voz aburrida Violet, que obviamente, no se había enterado de nada—, estaría bien que alguno recordara que os he preguntado hace horas por el ejercicio de matemáticas de…

Pero Violet se interrumpió, porque de repente, un coro de chillidos asustados estalló en uno de los laterales del comedor.

Todos se giraron para ver qué había pasado y quiénes habían provocado ese ruido, y pronto Noah descubrió que era una situación de lo más absurda: un pájaro había entrado por la ventana abierta del comedor y se había posado encima de la mesa de un grupo de niñas de unos doce años, hijas de comerciantes, que habían empezado a gritar inmediatamente al ver a ese visitante indeseado junto a ellas. El resto de reacciones a la aparición del pájaro fueron de lo más variadas: algunos se alejaron todo lo posible entre grititos, otros se burlaron en voz baja, otros más se cubrieron la cabeza con lo primero que encontraron, algunos grupos empezaron a reír y unos cuantos ni siquiera se inmutaron.

—Por favor, si solo es un pájaro—se quejó Violet, al ver que los chillidos de las niñas no cesaban.

—Un sinsajo, para ser exactos—apuntó Walter, entrecerrando los ojos para ver bien.

—Pobrecillo, mira que asustarlo de esa manera…—comentó Madeleine.

—Pero mira, ya llegan a rescatarlo—añadió Maysilee.

"Rescatarlo" probablemente no era la palabra más adecuada, pensó Noah. "Secuestro" sería algo más acertado, porque aunque un chico alto y moreno había cogido al pájaro mientras este revoloteaba desconcertado por encima de las chicas, en lugar de soltarlo lo había llevado hasta su mesa, donde otros dos chicos de la Veta reían estruendosamente.

—¿Ese es Hawthorne, no?—preguntó Noah, señalando al secuestrador de pájaros. Las chicas asintieron, casi al unísono, y él añadió—¿Y por qué no lo suelta?

—Oh, porque está con Everdeen—dijo Madeleine, como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el sinsajo?—preguntó Walter.

—Cállate y ahora lo sabrás—respondió Maysilee con expectación, e hizo una disimulada seña hacia la mesa de los tres chicos.

Hawthorne, Everdeen y el otro chico habían dejado de reír, aunque Kyle Hawthorne aún tenía al pájaro entre las manos. Y entonces, Everdeen empezó a cantar:

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_Al árbol en el que colgaron_

_A un hombre por matar a tres?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_No más extraño sería_

_En el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

El comedor se había quedado en completo silencio, solo roto por la voz de Gary Everdeen cantando esa canción. Todos se habían quedado como hipnotizados, escuchando, y Hawthorne había soltado al sinsajo, pero este no se había movido de su sitio, y había empezado a silbar la melodía prácticamente al tercer verso.

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_Al árbol donde el hombre muerto_

_Pidió a su amor huir con él?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_No más extraño sería_

_En el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_Al árbol donde te pedí huir_

_Y en libertad juntos correr?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_No más extraño sería_

_En el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Hace tiempo que ya no se oye nada más que la voz de Everdeen cantando; hasta el sinsajo se ha callado, escuchando atentamente la canción. Es algo impresionante. Nunca había visto a un sinsajo quedarse en silencio.

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_Al árbol con un collar de cuerda_

_Para conmigo pender?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_No más extraño sería_

_En el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

El silencio que sigue al fin de la canción es casi mágico. Nada ni nadie se mueve en toda la sala, como si fuera un sueño. Hasta que el sinsajo parece darse cuenta de que no hay más música, y empieza a silbar él mismo la melodía. Casi parece que estuviera reclamando más.

Pero no hay más música, y poco a poco, los alumnos parecen volver en sí. El sinsajo sigue cantando suavemente, pero no es lo mismo que escuchar a Gary Everdeen.

Y Noah cree que es casi mejor que la canción haya acabado. Porque aunque Everdeen tenga una voz increíble, la canción tenía un tono extrañamente siniestro. Y un mensaje oculto en el que era mejor no pensar mucho. Suerte que los más pequeños del colegio hace un largo rato que han vuelto ya a sus clases.

En su mesa, Violet soltó un suspiro embelesado y se giró de nuevo hacia el frente, dándole la espalda al sinsajo y a los tres chicos de la Veta.

—Canta de maravilla—musitó la chica, clavando la mirada en su bandeja de comida vacía.

—Y además es guapo, y parece buen chico—añadió Madeleine—. Lástima que sea de la Veta.

—Ya…—responde Violet con un deje de tristeza, que hace estremecer el corazón de Noah por partida doble.

Por una parte, porque no soporta ver a Violet triste. Y por otra, porque es un chico que le gusta el que está provocando eso. Y ese chico no es él.

Y aunque en su opinión Violet no debería pasarlo mal nunca por un chico, porque ella es tan maravillosa que todos caerían a sus pies con una simple sonrisa, puede entender su estado. Porque si el chico en cuestión es de la Veta, es seguro que sus padres no aprobarían ninguna clase de relación. Ni los suyos ni ningunos, en realidad.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de su hora de la comida, y todos se apresuraron a recoger sus mesas. Noah vio de reojo como Hawthorne sacaba al pájaro del comedor y cerraba la ventana después.

—Será mejor que te apresures, Mellark—le sobresaltó una voz cerca de su oído.

Noah miró a su interlocutora, pero por un instante no supo cuál de las Donner era. Ubicó rápidamente a la otra, que aferraba la mano de Walter, y supo quién era la que le estaba mirando con cara mortalmente seria.

—¿A qué te refieres, Madeleine?

Ella chasqueó la lengua, en una breve protesta porque le hubiera reconocido tan fácilmente, y después dijo:

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero, Noah. Si no haces nada con Violet pronto, se te adelantará otro. Y no tengo nada en contra de Everdeen… Pero no es tú.

* * *

Después de las palabras de Madeleine, Noah lo intentó. Y con todas sus fuerzas, además.

Durante las siguientes semanas le dijo incontables veces a Violet lo guapa que estaba. Cuando hablaba con ella, intentaba insinuar lo mucho que le gustaba, aunque eso no se le acababa de dar del todo bien, porque ella nunca se enteraba. Y a pesar de que no se había atrevido aún a pedirle una cita, sí que había conseguido cogerle de la mano en tres ocasiones volviendo a casa, con la excusa de calentarse los dedos.

Fue una de esas tardes, volviendo del colegio y tras despedirse de las gemelas y Walter en un cruce, cuando por fin se decidió a pedirle salir. Mientras iba hablando de cosas triviales con Violet, una parte de su mente se estrujaba pensando en cómo podía sacar el tema.

—Noah, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo estás haciendo ya—replicó él, y Violet soltó una risita.

—Pero es sobre algo un poco especial.

—Pregunta lo que quieras—repuso él. ¿Cómo negarse a cualquiera de sus peticiones?

Caminaron unos pasos más en silencio, hasta que Violet se decidió a hablar:

—A ver… Si a ti se te acercara una chica que no conoces y te empezara a hablar, ¿qué tendría que decirte para que no pensaras que está loca?

Violet se había sonrojado intensamente, lo que indicaba lo nerviosa que estaba, y eso solo le hizo sentirse peor.

Porque Violet no solo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, sino que además le estaba pidiendo ayuda a él para hablar con otro chico. Y eso dolía. Vaya que si dolía.

No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para esbozar una débil sonrisa y preguntarle:

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Everdeen?

Violet le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Noah suspiró y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, a lo que ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. La tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Era terriblemente injusto.

Pero no era capaz de hacerle daño. Ni siquiera si con ello se beneficiaba a él mismo.

—Con cualquier cosa que le digas le conquistarás, créeme. No va a pensar que estás loca.

—Pero…—Violet ya había empezado a buscar objeciones—Gary tiene un año más. Va a pensar que soy una cría. Y además, es de la Veta… Seguro que cree que soy una niña tonta que solo le interesan los vestidos.

—¿Y no es así?

—¡Noah!—protestó ella, haciéndole reír.

—Era broma, Violet. Y te aseguro que si por casualidad pensaba eso, a los treinta segundos de hablar contigo habrá cambiado de opinión.

—Pero no sé ni qué empezar a decirle…

—Háblale de música. Es un cantante impresionante, ¿no? Pues empieza por ahí.

Violet se frenó, forzándole a detener su camino. Y entonces, ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro y le miró fijamente.

Y le sonrió.

* * *

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer él cuando veía a Violet hablando con Gary Everdeen por los pasillos del colegio? ¿Qué tenía que hacer cuando los veía reírse por alguna tontería en las esquinas? ¿Qué podía hacer cuando el corazón amenazaba con partirle el pecho si la veía sonriendo al colocarse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja?

¿Y cómo debía reaccionar cuando al salir de clase, Violet se colgaba de su brazo con una sonrisa boba y le contaba sus avances en su relación con Everdeen?

—Hoy me ha contado que ha aprobado un examen de historia. ¡Y sin estudiar más de media hora!

Noah se esforzó por sonreír condescendientemente.

—Entonces también es un chico listo.

—Sí…—dijo Violet en un suspiro—También es listo. Y es tan divertido… Te repetiría el chiste que me ha contado hoy, pero yo no sabría hacerlo tan bien.

Noah apretó la mano que Violet tenía sobre su brazo. Caminando por las calles del distrito, con sus mochilas a cuestas y ambos con el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y casi la misma estatura, cualquiera habría dicho que eran hermanos. Y si Noah no la quisiera tanto, él también habría considerado a Violet como su hermana. Si solo pudiera cambiar sus sentimientos, para que dejara de doler de ese modo…

—¿Te gusta mucho, verdad?

—Ni te imaginas cuánto—susurró Violet.

Pero Noah sí que podía imaginárselo.

* * *

Estaba de pie, en medio de la plaza, rodeado del resto de chicos de dieciséis años del distrito. Walter, con camisa nueva, estaba de pie a su lado, manteniendo una calma aparente, pero con los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos mientras la mujer del Capitolio saludaba al distrito doce y se dirigía hacia las urnas.

No era un día de la Cosecha normal. Era una Cosecha de un Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Y en esa ocasión, el hecho implicaba que se iban a sacar dos papeletas de cada urna. Dos chicos y dos chicas. Cuatro adolescentes que se iban a ir directamente hacia la muerte, porque el mentor del distrito doce, ganador de los séptimos juegos del hambre y tan drogado que con suerte se daba cuenta de que estaba sobre el escenario de la plaza, no era precisamente una gran ayuda.

Noah sabía que a pesar de eso, él no debería estar mucho más nervioso de lo normal. Tanto él como sus amigos tenían solo las cinco papeletas que correspondían a su edad, que no eran nada comparadas con las de los chicos de la Veta. Aunque fuera cruel, se alegraba de no ser uno de ellos. Pero aún y así, se estremecía al recordar que había oído que una de las chicas de su clase tenía ni más ni menos que cuarenta papeletas.

Un nombre rasgó el silencio de la plaza. Noah respiró aliviado por un instante, porque no lo reconoció. Segundos después, una chica de la Veta salía de la sección de los catorce años y subía al escenario con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. La chica apenas pudo responder a las preguntas de la mujer del Capitolio, que viendo el poco entusiasmo de su primer tributo, se apresuró a sacar el nombre de la otra _afortunada_.

—Maysilee Donner.

No.

No podía ser.

Mierda. Maysilee no. Tenía tan pocas papeletas en aquella urna… Era casi imposible que saliera. Pero había salido.

Maysilee caminó con una decisión admirable hacia el escenario, y hubo unos cuantos susurros entre la gente, que comentaba triste y asombrada el hecho de que hubiera salido alguien de entre el grupo de los comerciantes. Unos sollozos rasgaron el aire, y aunque Noah no las hubiera podido ver, unos cuantos metros más allá, sabía que eran Madeleine y Violet. Y junto a él, Walter estaba tan pálido y con la mirada vidriosa y clavada al frente, que parecía que jamás volvería a reaccionar.

Noah quiso gritarle al mundo que no era justo. Que no les podían arrebatar a Maysilee. Ella no solo era la más fuerte de las tres chicas; Violet era una soñadora, y Madeleine siempre se había refugiado tras su hermana; también era más fuerte que los dos chicos. Walter jamás se le habría declarado si ella no le hubiera dicho claramente que le gustaba, y él…

Él era un cobarde que tenía demasiado miedo para hacer lo que de verdad quería hacer.

Maysilee era la líder. Ella era quien les había mantenido unidos.

Y sin ella, todo se iba a desmoronar.

El espectáculo había continuado, pero ni siquiera pudo alegrarse de que su nombre no hubiera salido elegido. Habían salido dos chicos de la Veta, y a ambos les reconoció. Uno era Haymitch Abernathy, que también era de su misma clase. El otro era uno de los mejores amigos de Gary Everdeen.

¿Qué más daba? Ninguno iba a volver.

Y conteniendo las lágrimas, tuvo que recordarse de que eso incluía a Maysilee.

* * *

Para llegar a casa de Violet, solo tenía que cruzar dos calles y caminar una manzana. Pese a la brevedad del trayecto, en esa ocasión se le hizo eterno. Parecía que sus piernas nunca avanzaban; era como si el viento le empujara de regreso a su casa. Como si no quisiera que llegara a su destino.

Tras un par de minutos que se le antojaron horas, llegó al portal y llamó al timbre insistentemente, respirando rápidamente para recuperar el aire. Unos segundos más tarde, alguien le abrió la puerta.

Era la señora Millner, que a diferencia de todas las otras veces que había ido de visita a su casa, no le sonrió. Solo le miró con una expresión triste y desolada.

—Hola, Noah—le saludó la mujer.

—¿Está Violet?—preguntó él, aún con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera.

—En su habitación. Pasa.

Había pasado tantas horas en casa de los Millner durante tantos años que podría recorrerla con los ojos cerrados. Avanzó por el angosto pasillo y llamó a la habitación del fondo con unos leves golpes, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Aún y así, entró.

La tenue luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana a medio abrir, dejando la habitación medio en penumbra. Noah cerró la puerta tras él después de distinguir a Violet acurrucada en la cama, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada para ahogar los sollozos.

No dudó en sentarse a su lado y abrazarla con fuerza incluso antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que era él quien estaba allí. Cuando Violet se incorporó y le reconoció, solo le aferró con más fuerza.

Pasaron unos minutos sin moverse. Lo único que rompía el silencio eran los lamentos de Violet.

—Se ha ido—gimoteó finalmente Violet en su oído.

—Sí—fue lo único que él fue capaz de responder.

Se había ido hacía media hora.

Media hora desde que uno de esos pájaros le había atravesado el cuello a Maysilee.

Media hora desde que ella se había ido del mundo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?—preguntó Violet en un susurro ronco.

¿Qué iban a hacer? No lo sabía. No habían tenido ninguna esperanza de volver a verla desde que abandonó el distrito, teniendo que enfrentarse a otros cuarenta y siete tributos. Habían empezado a albergar alguna cuando la vieron desenvolverse en el bosque, al aliarse con Abernathy, y cuando vieron que solo quedaban cinco tributos en la arena creyeron que ya casi estaba hecho…

Pero no.

Lo inevitable se había impuesto.

—Intentaremos sobrevivir. Seguiremos adelante—acabó contestando.

—¿Cómo, Noah? ¿Cómo?—replicó Violet.

Se miraron fijamente. Violet tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, unas profundas ojeras y estaba completamente despeinada. La sentía más cerca de él que nunca.

Noah lo sabía. La amaba.

Y haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz.

Y por una vez, no pudo resistir el impulso de besarla.

Besó sus labios con sabor a sal. Ella no se apartó. Y cuando él lo hizo, segundos más tarde, ella no protestó. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y le miró fijamente.

—Juntos—murmuró Noah.

Esa vez, fue Violet quien borró las distancias.

* * *

Fueron pasando los meses, y la predicción de Noah se hizo realidad: sin Maysilee, todo se derrumbó a su alrededor.

No le importaba que Haymitch Abernathy hubiera conseguido volver. Porque sin Maysilee, todo su entorno parecía haber perdido la razón de ser.

Madeleine apenas salía de su cama, mucho menos de su casa. Noah la iba a visitar con Violet al menos una vez a la semana, pero eran unas visitas horribles. Madeleine casi no hablaba, y no mostraba ningún interés por nada en absoluto.

Walter también parecía haberse convertido en un fantasma. Unas profundas ojeras se habían instalado permanentemente bajo sus ojos, e interactuaba lo menos posible con el mundo. Seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero era como si se lo hubieran cambiado por un chico mudo. Aún y así, Walter era quien visitaba más asiduamente a la que quedaba de las gemelas Donner; los dos jóvenes habían perdido lo más importante de sus vidas, y parecían entenderse y complementarse en su desgracia.

Él, por su parte, debería haber sido extremadamente feliz, porque aunque la ausencia de Maysilee era como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de él, por fin salía oficialmente con Violet. Le hubiera gustado poder cumplir con la promesa que le hizo: que ambos saldrían adelante de eso juntos. Pero no estaba siendo así.

Violet también parecía haberse apagado. Cuando iba a su casa, pasaba largas horas contemplando el canario que había pertenecido a Maysilee, y que los señores Donner le habían regalado tras su muerte. Violet seguía a su lado, y buscaba con frecuencia sus besos y sus abrazos, pero era como si estuviera ausente.

Aún y así, Noah lo aceptaba. Porque era Violet, y estaría a su lado para apoyarla, abrazarla y besarla siempre que ella le necesitara. Como había sido siempre. Por poco que recibiera él a cambio.

A veces captaba las miradas que Gary Everdeen les dirigía, y el ceño fruncido de Kyle Hawthorne cuando lo hacía. En parte se identificaba con ellos, porque los chicos también habían perdido a un amigo asesinado en los juegos. Desde el inicio del Vasallaje, Violet y Gary no habían vuelto a hablar, y eso ayudó a Noah. Mientras Everdeen se cerraba al mundo acompañado únicamente de Hawthorne, él había estado al lado de Violet todo el tiempo. Cuando empezaron a salir, no tuvo competencia. Con el paso de los meses, cuando Everdeen comenzó a abrirse de nuevo, Noah tuvo la impresión de que le reprochaba mudamente haberse aprovechado de ello…

Pero en realidad, no le importaba mucho. Había aprovechado su oportunidad, y ahora era él quien estaba al lado de Violet y quien la hacía feliz.

O al menos, lo intentaba.

* * *

Los meses se convirtieron en años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tanto Noah como Violet y Walter se graduaron del colegio y se libraron de ser escogidos en las siguientes Cosechas. Madeleine no llegó a acabar el colegio, pero nadie se preocupó por ello. Su estado no mejoró demasiado con el paso del tiempo, pero Walter cada vez pasaba más tiempo con ella. No fueron muchos los que se extrañaron cuando se supo que estaban juntos.

Noah, por su parte, tomó las riendas de la panadería junto a su padre. Su relación con Violet continuó igual; aunque ella mejoró con el tiempo, no volvió a ser la chica alegre y soñadora que había conocido de niño. Seguía buscando su compañía y sus besos, pero la notaba distante. Muy distante.

Noah prefería ignorar eso. Prefería no pensar en que la sentía mucho más cerca cuando eran adolescentes y solo amigos, cuando se lo contaban todo y no tenían secretos. Prefería aparentar no darse cuenta que desde que Violet era su novia, aunque la tenía físicamente más cerca que nunca, emocionalmente era inalcanzable. Prefería ignorar todas las señales que le gritaban que eso no estaba bien, porque se convencía cada día que en algún momento, todo cambiaría. Y entonces, ese día, podrían ser verdaderamente felices a pesar de vivir en un mundo horrible.

De hecho, hubo una época en la que todo mejoró de repente.

Tenían veinte años. Era un verano cálido. Hacía un par de semanas de la boda de los Hawthorne, que había causado mucho revuelo en la Veta porque se decía que la fiesta había sido espectacular.

Entonces Violet volvió a sonreír.

Volvió a sonreír, volvió a canturrear por lo bajo cuando trabajaba en algo. Poco a poco, se convirtió de nuevo en la chica que Noah había conocido siempre. Se enamoró aún más de ella. Creyó que por fin había llegado el día que llevaba tanto tiempo soñando: creyó que por fin Violet podría ser feliz de nuevo. Y con él a su lado.

Tras varios meses con la misma dinámica, Noah se decidió. Debía pedirle matrimonio. Cuanto antes mejor. Quería tener su propia casa, vivir con su mujer y poder ser feliz.

Pero no contó con que el mismo día que tomó esa decisión, Violet se apareciera con expresión seria en la panadería a la hora de cerrar.

—Noah, quiero hablar contigo.

—Dame un minuto.

Despidió a la dependienta, se aseguró de que el horno estuviera apagado, hizo el resto de comprobaciones rutinarias y cerró las puertas y ventanas del negocio antes de cogerle las manos a Violet, besarla brevemente y dedicarle toda su atención.

—Ya. ¿Qué querías?

Violet le miró largamente sin sonreír, con una intensidad que le puso nervioso. Finalmente, ella bajó la mirada y murmuró:

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?—preguntó, confundido.

Cuando Violet volvió a alzar la mirada, le sorprendió encontrar sus ojos húmedos. No entendía nada.

—Noah… Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo. Siempre has estado a mi lado pasara lo que pasara. Y te quiero muchísimo, pero… Lo siento. No es amor.

Le llevó unos largos segundos asimilar lo que quería decir Violet con eso. Pero cuando las palabras consiguieron penetrar en su cerebro, le descubrieron la cruel verdad rápidamente. Esa verdad que en el fondo él siempre había sabido, pero que siempre se había esforzado en ignorar.

—Nunca ha sido amor, ¿verdad?

—Nunca lo ha sido—confirmó ella en un triste susurro.

Lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Y siempre había preferido creer lo contrario.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

No había sido capaz de soltar las manos de Violet aún. Seguía aferrado a ellas, como si fueran lo único real de esa conversación. Las notaba temblar entre las suyas, pero sin apartarse. La voz de Violet también tembló cuando le respondió:

—Al principio te necesitaba. De cualquier modo, a mi lado. Más adelante, me dije que con el tiempo me enamoraría de ti. Que sería inevitable. Pero… no pasó. Mis sentimientos no cambiaron. Y me odiaba, porque no quería decepcionarte. No quería hacerte esto. Y ahora…—la voz de Violet se rompió, y un sollozo escapó de sus labios—Ha pasado…

Violet dejó escapar otro sollozo y no acabó la frase. Pero no hizo falta. Porque Noah ya lo sabía.

—Everdeen—dijo Noah secamente.

Violet asintió, con las lágrimas corriendo ya libremente por sus mejillas.

Lo sabía. Everdeen le había ganado. De hecho, él nunca había tenido una opción real. Pero siempre le había gustado soñar que sí.

—Volvimos a hablar hace unos meses—explicó Violet entrecortadamente—.Y lo siento, yo nunca quise que pasara algo así… Pero le quiero.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, Noah soltó sus manos, rodeó la cara de Violet con ellas y la besó con cuidado en la frente.

—Vete de aquí, Violet. Vete y sé feliz.

La soltó y se apartó de ella bruscamente. No cruzaron ni una palabra más, y entonces Violet salió de la panadería corriendo. Sin mirar atrás.

Ni siquiera se acercó a la puerta para verla alejarse calle abajo. Dolía demasiado.

Pero la amaba. Y lo seguiría haciendo. Quería que ella fuera feliz por encima de todas las cosas.

Y si él no podía darle eso, solo podía dejarla ir.

* * *

_**1\. En cursiva, la letra de **El árbol del ahorcado** tal como está en mi edición del libro.**_

_**2\. Supongo que han quedado claros los personajes, pero voy a aclarar los nombres igualmente: Violet Millner es la señora Everdeen, madre de Katniss, y Noah Mellark es el señor Mellark, padre de Peeta. Madeleine Donner es la madre de Madge, y Walter Undersee, el alcalde. Gary Everdeen es el padre de Katniss, y Kyle Hawthorne el padre de Gale. Al tercer amigo de su grupo no le puse nombre porque me daba pena tener que buscarle uno para matarlo unas cuantas líneas más tarde.**_

_**En fin, esta es mi versión de cómo fue la relación de estos dos. Al principio no sabía cómo afrontarla, pero releyendo los libros vi que el señor Mellark le dijo a Peeta que quiso casarse con la madre de Katniss, así que eso me dio la idea de que puede que en algún momento llegaran a ser más que amigos.**_

_**Mary, espero que te haya gustado, y también a todos los demás que hayáis leído esto. Cualquier comentario, duda o lo que sea lo podéis expresar en un review que me hará un montón de ilusión recibir.**_

_**Eso es todo, así que ¡hasta la próxima! **_


End file.
